Chunin Exams: The Second Exam and the Preliminaries
Training Area 12 The day after the First Exam ended, the remaining Genin were taken to a mountain pass, nearby the village. Their proctor was none other than Seireitou Hyuga himself. He led them to the opening of the valley and then stopped them. "This is the arena for the Second Exam; Training Ground 12. Also known as the Valley of Fear and your about to find out why it's called that." Seireitou said. "Looks like we have a rowdy bunch this time. This'll be fun. Of course, you'll all need to sign consent forms so that we can't be held liable if you die." This got a shocked look from all of the Genin. "Now about the exam," he continued, "To put it simply...its a no-holds barred survival test. First I'll explain the terrain of the training ground. Training Ground 12 is a valley that begins here and loops around those three mountains and then back to the other end of the village. It is mostly mountainous with lots of forests, rivers and lakes as well as some ravines and canyons. During the test, you may use any kind of jutsu you've learned or weapons you possess. Your mission is to find both a Kusanagi Blade and a jutsu scroll which are located throughout the valley. Only 16 of you will pass this exam. Once you have your sword and scroll, report to the Village gates and you will have passed the Second Exam." He allowed this to soak in and then continued, "There is a time limit. You have one week to pass this exam. If you are late, you fail, even if you have a sword and scroll. Plus any team that loses a member, either to death or injury, is out! And you are not allowed to look at the content of your jutsu scroll if you get it. Now everybody gather your team and go to a seperate path and wait for the signal." The Genin did as they were told and a moment later, they were off... The Second Exam Team Uchiha's point of view Seireitou Uchiha, Isis Hyuga and Jiraiya Gurasu were taking a forest path up the side of the first mountain. "Hey Isis, use your Byakugan and see if you can find a Kusanagi or a Jutsu scroll." Seireitou called out. "Sure!" Isis replied activating her Byakugan. She could see at least one thousand meters ahead of her. "I can see a jutsu scroll! But it's guarded by some Sound Ninja!" she reported. Seireitou signaled Jiraiya and Jiraiya used Water Clone Jutsu to make copies of each of his teammates and himself. Seireitou then activates his Sharingan and readies four kunai knifes. Isis takes out a few shuriken and prepares to attack. The water clones mimic their actions. Finally they leaped into action. Squad 11's point of view Luke Uchiha, Yori Inuzuka and Sarah Amejouten had taken a path through a meadow and had already found a Kusanagi Blade, which Luke was carrying on his back. It was already evening and all three of them were making camp. Luke hid the Kusanagi in his tent and then joined his teammates for dinner. After having more than their fill of food, all three went to sleep. They were awakened around midnight they were awakened by the sounds of footsteps. Luke activated his Sharingan and could distinctly see the enemy ninja. Luke grabbed his kunai and made a few hand signs, "Fire Release: Fireball Technique", he thought and unleashed a ball of fire on his attacker. The enemy ninja jumped away and threw kunai at him. Luke blocked with is own kunai. Then Luke made a few more signs and used Fire Release: Double Great Fireball Technique which severely burned the ninja, who reveled himself to be from Kusagakure. The Grass nin was running now, heading for the trees. Luke threw a shuriken at him and cut open his weapon pouch and a jutsu scroll fell out. Now Squad 11 had both items! A Scuffle with Otogakure The fight had gone on for hours, and both Isis and Jiraiya had been beaten by the unknown Sound nin. Seireitou weaved some signs then preformed, "Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" on the Otonin. His enemy dodged his attacks and threw a fuma shuriken at him. Seireitou leaped over it and kicked the Otonin in the face. "Who are you?" Seireitou panted. "I am Kaci Wells of Kagekenin." the man replied. Kagekenin?, thought Seireitou. Seireitou drew on the last of his chakra to preform Water Release: Water Fang Bullet in an attempt to kill Kaci. Kaci leaped above the water and then used Soft Physique Modification in combination with Curse Seal Jutsu to mark Seireitou with the Curse Seal of Heaven. "Now use that power for your own purposes and then we'll meet again!" Kaci cackled as he vanished leaving behind a set of both items... Gekko Hyuga's point of view Gekko already had a Kusanagi. It was the fourth day of the Second Exam and thanks to his Byakugan he had spotted an abandoned jutsu scroll near the village gate. He reached it within half an hour and was the first to complete the Exam. Team 1's point of view Kanji Mokuzai, Haramaru, and Yumi Yama had just finished defeating a team of Amegakure Ninja, thus obtaining both the required items. They were the last team to make it before time expired. Preliminary Matches It appeared as if all of the Rookie Ten had passed the second exam along with; Suzaku Hyuga, Kohaku Nara, and Shiori Yamanaka of Otogakure; and Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi of Konoha. All together there were sixteen Genin gathered. Ryun Uchiha, the proctor for the preliminaries, led the sixteen Genin into the training dojo of the Yamagakure Academy. "We'll be hosting preliminary matches this year. Lets see there is sixteen of you, that means there will be eight matches and eight winners. In other words, only eight of you are going on to the Third Exam. The first match will be between, Seireitou Uchiha and Kohaku Nara." Ryun explained... Seireitou Uchiha vs Kohaku Nara Seireitou and Kohaku stepped up and faced each other. Seireitou activated his Sharingan and pulled out three shuriken. Kohaku jumped and Seireitou threw his shuriken stars pinning Kohaku to the wall. "Well, well, well. The little Nara boy doesn't seem to be able to keep up." Seireitou sneered. He leaped up and kicked Kohaku several times in the gut. He felt the burn of his new Curse Mark and grinned. The power that it gave off made him feel alive. It began to spread and Seireitou unleashed a Fire Release: Fireball Technique on Kohaku, knocking him out. Itachi flashed down as soon as the match ended and told Seireitou to follow him, and the two left for the Uchiha distict. Meanwhile the next match was about to begin.. Isis Hyuga vs Gekko Hyuga Jiraiya Gurasu vs Shiori Yamanaka Kanji Mokuzai vs Udon Haramaru vs Suzaku Hyuga Yumi Yama vs Moegi Luke Uchiha vs Konohamaru Yori Inuzuka vs Sarah Amejouten Preparation Category:Fanon Story